


Fuck me Pretty boy

by Ali_The_Rainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Lance, Biting, Blow Jobs, Despite how the fandom sees Keith, F/M, Keith has a daddy kink, Keith is an omega c:, M/M, Mating Cycles, NSFW, Omega!Keith, Omegaverse, Scratching, Swearing, knoting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_The_Rainbow/pseuds/Ali_The_Rainbow
Summary: Being an Omega is hard. Keith knew that from his first few heats.However, he didn't expect Lance to be the one to help him with this.The two had been dating for a few months, but, never actually fucked. They got off with blow jobs/grinding just fine. But, when Keith's heat hits him like a fucking truck. Lance takes notice and does something about it.(Based off of an AMAZING request I got from somebody! Hope they like it!)





	Fuck me Pretty boy

Being an Omega was hard. It was a thing that Keith couldn’t really control. He had a hard time being a leader when Shiro was gone being an Omega, it’s way worse now that he’s part of the Blades without somebody that he trusts to help him with his upcoming heat cycle.

Returning back to the castle was both a mistake, and the best thing that he’s ever done. The mistake was, is that he had to deal with Lance’s annoying attitude and complaining about what’d happen when Keith nearly sacrificed himself for the mission, but...It was also one of the best things he did because of Lance. After the first few awkward days of having been home again, Keith and Lance stated their usual together. The team knew that’d they’d fight for the first few days, but, they didn’t realize how clingy Keith got.

“Keith…” Pidge starts then glares at him literally sitting on top of Lance and bathing in Lance’s sent, half asleep. “If you wanted to sleep with Lance, go back to your room.” She complains lifting her glasses up, pointing out the fact that Lance was being hugged near to death, “relax Pidge. He just misses me!” Pidge groaned in annoyance with that comment, but, she smelled differently. “--As well as the engine, we need to let it cool down for a while or it’ll overload due to being overworked.” Allura came in talking with Coran and Shiro with the next mission. Coran was holding a box of stuff, assumingly a box of blankets from the looks of the different coloured sheets.

“Ah, Keith! Good. Here are the things you’ve requested!” Keith shot himself up then hopped off to go get them, his tail flicked excitable, lance grins, he knew first hand what Keith was doing with a box of blankets and other supplies. “Right! Good work for today paladins! We’re doing a really good job on freeing innocent plants from the galran empire!” Shiro says with a booming voice, then noticed Keith’s different actions, “Where are you going? We have training to do after lunch.” Shiro says with a firm tone of voice, “Zip it, Shiro.” Keith snaps back then left the room. Lance grinned, licking his lips, “Feisty….I like that.” He compliments as Keith left. Shiro just groaned.

 

The rest of the day went smoothly. The other paladins worked on training for a good few hours after their lunch, then went to helping Coran and Allura repair stuff on the ship. Keith on the other hand….Well, he wasn’t there at all after Coran gave him the box of stuff and blankets. Rustling around in his new nest on the floor beside his bed, purrs and muffled mewls echoed the room, fixing his nest the way he likes it, blankets are moved to different areas of his little nesting corner while lots of pillows were tossed around and fluffed. It was heaven, being able to do this. Keith was having fun building his own little personal nest to mate in. Once his nest was completed, he stood there, covering himself up with the blanket from Lance’s room that he stole and sat there. A normal human can’t tell what he’s doing, but to an Alpha? He’s torturing them with his sent.

“God. What’s that smell???” Pidge complained passing by Keith’s room blocking her nose in disgust, “I know he’s an Omega but, does his sent have to be so gross?” She complains more and Hunk just chuckled awkwardly, “To us his sent stinks. But to Lance….” He says noticing Lance’s sudden change in personality. Gulping, he pushed Pidge further away from the door to allow Lance to see Keith.

The door swung open, and Lance let out a low possessive growl when he entered the room, “I can smell your scent from--” Being cut off with Keith’s sudden attack and being pushed down into Keith’s nest in a firm hug, ignoring the door swish itself closed behind them. Teary eyes stared at Lance with need and want, lance licked his lips again, “Y-Your scent…..I’m going to fuck up your world man.” Keith groaned in annoyance at the joke that Lance just did then reached for his head and pulled him up closer to his own

“You better fuckin’ wreck me, pretty boy.”

With that demand alone, Lance’s hard on was painfully obvious now. By the time Keith could register what would happen next, he was turned around and his neck was being bruised by sharp Alpha-like fangs that would pierce Keith’s pale skin without a doubt. Whinnying, Keith squirmed underneath his chosen Alpha at the touch of his hands and fangs, small mewls and low gulteral moans echoed the room. “Pl….ease Lance…” Keith pleads grinding himself against Lance’s already hard on Knot.

After the first few agonizing minutes from Lance having his way with Keith, Lance stood up, leaving the Omega needing more friction, “Bed. Now.” He ordered pointing towards Keith’s bed while holding some of Keith’s nest to the bed and went underneath the covers to create more heat for the both of them. “You ready for my knot slut?” Lance asks as he watched Keith quickly undress himself then hurriedly tossed his clothing to the floor then reached his arms for Lance to pull him into a tight hug. “Fuck me, Daddy. My hole is ready.” He simply says leaving Lance slightly shocked, but, not surprised either….After all, Keith usually says stupid shit like that when he’s in heat.

 

The room was overheated, loud moans, name-calling, and mewls echoed the room from the two, Keith’s dull nails scratched Lance’s back as Lance kept pounding into the Omega beneath him, letting out loud grunts and heavy pants off and on, giving a few dirty talk comments here and there as well. Keith could feel his climax approaching, but, it wasn’t enough. He needed more. With that in mind, Lance almost knew right away what Keith wanted, and took that opportunity to pull out so painfully slow, then wait until Keith started to wiggle beneath him, Lance grabbed his sweater and gave it to Keith, without questioning what he was doing, Keith took a sleeve and shoved it into his mouth sucking on it and bathing in Lance’s scent

Confused, Keith looked up at Lance, who was smirking sheepishly, he flipped Keith over, which caused him to yelp in surprise from the sudden change of positions, “Since your my Bitch…..Might as well do it Doggy style.” He says, then Keith starts to slightly panic, feeling Lance start to tease the entrance, Keith turned his head to call out his Alpha’s name, “L...Laaaaaanssshh!?” A loud but semi-muffled moan leaked from Keith’s lips as soon as Lance start thrusting way harder than before, chasing his climax. Keith was now crying from the pleasure as it washed over him while he chewed on lance’s jacket sleeve to help muffle his loud wails of pleasure, as the two continued on for what seemed like hours.

Yeah. Being an Omega is hard. Keith didn’t know what he’d do without his Alpha with him. Returning to the castle was probably his best mistake he’s ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I got this BEAUTIFUL A/B/Overse request from a Klance artist on Tumblr,  
> and I just HAD TO WRITE IT! It's so beautiful I could cry ;_;
> 
> This fic is for: ezek-nsfw on Tumblr!
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for drawing my request!


End file.
